royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Daffodillydoo/Minor Characters Part 2
To be combined with part 1. Apple's Aunt Apple's Aunt is a book-only character. She was mentioned in Fairy Tail Ending. Personality Apple's aunt has an adventurous spirit. She has a tendency to exaggerate or stretch the truth, telling wild stories about her travels. Interests Apple's aunt enjoys going on cruises to remote locations such as the North Pole. She also likes crafting imaginative tales, which often deviate from actual events. Family She is Apple's aunt. She is the sister or sister-in-law of either Snow White or Apple's father. Trivia Apples notices that Meeshell isn't wearing footwear, and wonders if a giant squid took her shoes during her boat-ride to Ever after High. Apple then tells Meeshell what happened to her aunt once. Apparently, Apple's aunt went on a cruise to the North Pole, but a giant squid ate the entire boat. The squid spat out her aunt, but kept her shoes. Meeshell is confused. Giant squids were the opposite of mean; Meeshell had met several. They were actually quite shy creatures, but legends often portrayed them as dangerous beasts. The very last thing giant squids wanted to do was to attack anyone or anything. They preferred napping and weaving. And they certainly didn't eat boats or shoes. Fairy Tail Ending Barry Barry '''is a hair-stylist at the Village of Book End's Tower Hair Salon. He is a book-only character, having appeared in Truth Or Hair. Personality When Holly was fretting because she didn't know Duchess' usual haircut, Barry kindly helped her out. Interests He works as a hair-stylist and seems to enjoy his job. Trivia Duchess tells Holly that she wants her usual haircut. Holly, not knowing what that is, begins to panic. Barry, seeing her distress, motions her over and tells her Duchess' usual haircut: she likes it trimmed, perfectly straight, one inch off. Then Barry says that maybe Holly needs a vacation. Later, Barry calls to inform Holly of bad news: clients are calling to cancel their appointments after the haircut with Duchess went horribly wrong. Truth Or Hair Birch '''Birch is a cashier at Ever After High's bookstore. He is a book-only character, having appeared briefly in Fairy Tail Ending. Personality Birch is friendly towards the students of Ever After High. He welcomes Meeshell to the school, and helps her get the supplies she needs. Appearance Birch has green hair and pointed ears. Due to his appearance, it can be assumed that he is at least part elf. Trivia Apple takes Meeshell to the bookstore so she can get the supplies she needs for school. Inside, Apple introduces her to Birch, the cashier. He welcomes Meeshell, then hands her a MirrorPad. Meeshell is confused, as she had never seen a MirrorPad before. Later, when the two girls are exiting the store, Apple thanks Birch for his help. Birch say that it was no problem. Fairy Tail Ending Elmer Elmer is the uncle of Cedar Wood. He has yet to appear in any webisodes or books, but was mentioned briefly in Blondie Branches Out. Appearance Due to originating from a certain tree-branch, it can be assumed that Elmer is made of wood. More specifically, it is likely that he originated from an elm tree, because of his name. Family Cedar is his niece. Pinocchio is either his brother, or his brother-in-law. Since Elmer is made of wood, it is likely that Gepetto also crafted him as well, making him Pinocchio's brother. If Pinocchio is, in fact, his brother, then that would make Gepetto his father. Trivia *For the students' family-tree projects, Cedar traces her Uncle Elmer back to a specific tree-branch. Blondie Branches Out * The name "Elmer" could very well be a reference to the elm tree. This may hint at the type of wood from which he originated. Pear Pear is a servant of Buff Castle who works for Emperor and Empress Buff. He was introduced in The Unfairest of Them All, and is a book-only character. Personality Pear is a kind-hearted servant who does his best to please Empress Buff. He is thoughtful and considerate of others. In The Unfairest of Them All, when two farmers were shouting, Pear warned them to stop, for he did not want Empress Buff to become angry with them. Appearance He wears a red jacket adorned with several hundred brass buttons. Friends Pear is on friendly terms with Apple White. He thinks of her as a "kind, generous princess." Employers Pear is employed by Emperor and Empress Buff as a servant of their castle. Empress Buff is very stern with him, and did not even know his name until Apple White told her. Trivia Apple White goes to visit Buff Castle for advice on how to be a good ruler. A servant greets her at the door, saying that the chef baked apple tarts in honor of her arrival. The servant then wonders if this was rude, since Apple is her name, and they don't want to imply a desire to bake her into a pie. Apple tells him that she would like apple desserts even if she was named something silly, like Pear. The servant is stunned, because Pear is his name! Apple quickly corrects herself, telling him that it's a lovely name. After Emperor and Empress Buff appear to greet Apple, the empress dismisses Pear. Apple says good-bye to Pear, saying that it was nice to meet him. Empress Buff wonders why Apple just called her servant a fruit. Apparently, the empress didn't know his name before then. Apple is a little surprised at this, since she knows the names of all one hundred and twenty-four workers in her castle. Later, Pear warns two farmers to stop arguing. He is concerned for them that they will get in trouble if Empress Buff hears. Pear says the farmers are lucky that the empress sent a kind and generous princess to deal with their argument. Apple flushes at the compliment. Later, Holly reveals that she told Pear about the idea of Apple, and he arranged for the two farmers to sell to the castle. The Unfairest of Them All Sarah Sarah the maid is a servant of Beast Castle. She was introduced in Cerise and the Beast, and is a book-only character. Cerise met her when she was accidentally sent to the wrong fairy tale hexam. Since the midterm hexams are designed to give students a glimpse of what their destinies will be like, it is presumed that Sarah will be the maid of Daring and Rosabella in the future. Personality Sarah is kind and caring. She is always eager to help. Cerise describes her as being "friendly." In Cerise and the Beast, when Cerise fell, Sarah was very concerned. She did her best to smooth Cerise's dress and fix her hair. Later, Sarah left to go dust the parlor. She is hard-working and helpful, and does her job as a servant well. Trivia *Cerise looks around and is surprised by her surroundings. Instead of being in the outdoors, she is inside a luxurious castle. This is not what she was hexpecting the story of Little Red Riding Hood to look like. Wanting to explore, she takes a step forward, but trips over her high-heels and long ball-gown. Cerise is confused as to why she isn’t wearing her normal clothes. At that moment, a maid comes rushing in and helps Cerise to her feet. Cerise thanks her and asks the maid what her name is. Laughing, the maid says her name is Sarah, and that she has been her maid ever since Cerise came to stay at the castle. Sarah wonders if Cerise hit her head when she fell. Cerise and the Beast * The name "Sarah" means "princess." This is ironic, as she is actually a maid. Stepmother Stepmother is Ashlynn's future stepmother, and also the mother of Prudence and Charlotte. She is featured in the book When the Clock Strikes Cupid. Personality In When the Clock Strikes Cupid, Stepmother is initially cruel and mean. She yells at Cupid for not having dinner ready on time, and she forbids Cupid from going to the ball. However, towards the end of the book, Stepmother softens towards Cupid. She apologizes for her behavior and says she is just upset and frustrated about her daughters' unhappiness. Later, when she finds out about Charlotte's passion for bookball, she is supportive. She is also a fan of Cupid's heart-shaped waffles and scrambled eggs. Appearance Stepmother is a stern-looking woman with pale-blond hair and grey eyes. Family Prudence and Charlotte are her daughters. She is Ashlynn's future stepmother. Category:Blog posts